


Breathless

by CaryceJade



Series: LazyTown Family AU [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings, Relationship(s), a few tears, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaryceJade/pseuds/CaryceJade
Summary: Ithro and Glanni get their acts together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every so often, I name my stuff after song titles. This one is inspired by the song “Breathless” by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds. 
> 
> This takes place after “As It Began”, but before “Emotional Breakdown”.

Ithro was a nervous wreck. He had finally decided to act on his feelings for Glanni. Sure, the timing was a bit shit, only four months after Glanni’s parents had died, but the question was burning him up inside, consuming him, and threatening to take over every part of himself. 

He was terrified, though. What if Glanni said no, or worse, never wanted to see him again. 

He had realised that he was in love with Glanni about six months ago, though they had become friends in high school. It had been a fairly ordinary day, and they had been outside studying for a Prob and Stats test...

_The sunlight caught on Glanni’s hair, making it sparkle like obsidian as he laughed at something Ithro said about the problem they were working on._

_Suddenly, he looked up and smiled at Ithro. Not the usual smirk that he wore, but a genuine, open smile that nearly made Ithro’s breath catch in his throat._

_Ithro thought that he was beautiful._

_“What? Do I have something on my face?” Glanni asked, raising an eyebrow._

_“No,” Ithro replied. “I’m just glad to see you happy."_

* * *

Glanni paced the room, looking for all the world like a restless cat. Ithro had been acting so _weird_ lately, and it was honestly freaking him out. 

Had Ithro noticed his obvious crush and been weirded out by it? While he was pansexual, and Ithro was bisexual, it didn’t go to follow that they would automatically be into each other, or be anything beyond friends, as they had been since high school, when Ithro had tutored Glanni in algebra.

He did want that, though. He remembered the moment that he realised that he loved Ithro. 

_Glanni looked over to see Ithro lying on his back in the grass, hoisting and lowering Flobby. Tobby was sitting on Glanni’s lap, eating a piece of cheese, while Glanni tried to read a book for his World Literature class._

_It had been so incredibly hectic lately, since his parents had suddenly died, and he had obtained guardianship over his siblings, that he rarely had a chance to take a breath._

_But today was peaceful. Glanni had no classes, and Ithro only had two in the morning that wrapped up quickly. Robbie and Ella were at school, and Bobby was at preschool. So Glanni and Ithro had decided to take three-year-old Tobby and two-year-old Flobby to the park._

_Glanni had to laugh at the outrageous faces that Ithro was pulling to make Flobby laugh. God, he was amazing._

_**Shit, I’m in deep,** he realised._

* * *

Glanni sent a text to Ithro. _We need to talk. Meet me at the park in half an hour?_

* * *

Ithro looked at his phone with trepidation. Did he know, and was just trying to let him down easy? Or was it something else? _Sure,_ he texted back, then started walking towards the park.

* * *

Ithro had to smile at seeing Glanni pacing under the tree near the hiking trail. Even if everything went to shit after this, he wanted to remember Glanni like this. He walked over, taking a deep breath. “Glanni, we need to talk.”

“We do,” Glanni replied. He took a deep breath. “You know that I like you a lot, right?” He was pale and shaky.

Ithro nodded. He knew where this was heading. Glanni was going to try to let him down easy. He nodded, his mouth too dry to respond verbally.

“I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but…,” he took a deep breath and looked down to look into Ithro’s eyes. Ithro realised that he looked beyond terrified, his grey eyes wide open and scared, his face pale. “I love you. Even if you don’t love me back…I hope we can stay friends, and that you’ll still help me with the boys.”

Ithro couldn’t help but laugh in relief and joy, but sobered quickly as he saw that Glanni was looking hurt, and like he was about to cry. He never wanted to make him cry. “I’m not laughing at you, Glanni,” he said rapidly, his words trying to trip over themselves in an effort to hastily reassure Glanni. “I’m laughing because I was going to say the same thing!”

“Really? You’re not messing with me?” He sounded so fragile and vulnerable that Ithro wanted to cry himself. 

“Really. So,” he scratched the back of his head, a gesture that often meant that he was nervous and took a deep breath, “should we give this a shot?”

Glanni nodded, tears in his eyes, though he was smiling. “Yeah, we should.“

Ithro stood up on his toes to give Glanni a shy kiss on the cheek, a gesture that he returned by lowering his head to give Ithro a chaste kiss on the lips, then took his hand.

Ithro grinned, kissing the back of Glanni’s hand, then they started the walk back to Glanni’s house. 


End file.
